V
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Emma Swan é uma mãe solteira, que acaba de recomeçar a vida na cidade de Nova York. Ela vive em um mundo onde todos os Contos de Fadas tiveram seus finais felizes roubados e ninguém conhece o que de fato significa a frase: E Eles Viveram Felizes Para Sempre... [ ] [AU]
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumo: **_Emma Swan é uma mãe solteira, que acaba de recomeçar a vida na cidade de Nova York. Ela vive em um mundo onde todos os Contos de Fadas tiveram seus finais felizes roubados e ninguém conhece o que de fato significa a frase: "E Eles Viveram Felizes Para Sempre."._

_Seu emprego em uma grande editora a faz viajar para vários lugares do País e do Mundo em busca de novos escritores. Porém, sua vida muda completamente quando ela recebe um livro misterioso em seu escritório, que a leva a uma busca por algo que ela não conhece: a Felicidade._

**N.A.:**_ O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. Essa fanfiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever. Isso__ é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência._

_Os créditos da capa pertencem a mim._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Era uma vez...

É assim que todos os grandes clássicos começam. Essa é a frase que Henry mais odeia na face da terra. Não mais do que_: 'Hora do Banho'. _Ele simplesmente odeia tomar banho, eu sempre soube que essa fase chegaria, mas sinceramente, nunca pensei que daria tanto trabalho. Consigo lidar com a parte do "Eu odeio contos de fadas!", mas todo o lance de não querer tomar banho é o que me faz sempre perder a hora e chegar sempre meia hora mais tarde na editora.

A senhora Moore (a babá do meu filho), disse que não fazia parte do seu trabalho dar banho. Na verdade, ela só disse isso quando percebeu que convencer o menino a entrar na banheira seria a tarefa mais difícil do dia.

O que é bem patético. Quer dizer, dizia em sua recomendação que ela tinha 25 anos de experiência. Meu deus do céu, se eu tivesse 25 de experiência com crianças, eu tenho certeza que eu conseguiria convencer até o filho do capeta a tomar banho com agua benta!

De qualquer forma, eu desisti de convencê-la a me ajudar nessa tarefa, então todos os dias eu tenho que inventar uma forma nova de convencer o meu menino de 4 anos de idade a entrar na banheira e tomar um banho.

Mas minhas ideias estão acabando, de modo que eu acho que vai chegar o dia em que eu vou ter que desistir de dar banho nele. Eu acredito que uma crosta de sujeira cobrirá todo o meu menino em futuro distante, até não sobrar mais nada dele e eu serei obrigada a usar uma britadeira para remover a sujeira.

Bem, enquanto esse dia não chega, eu vou aproveitando os dias que me restam do cheirinho de sabão que ele ainda tem.

"Que tal a _'Bela Adormecida'_?" Eu perguntei a ele, enquanto sentava ao seu lado da cama. Ele bufou e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. "O que tem de errado com a _'Bela Adormecida'_?" Eu pergunto, abrindo o livro. "Quer dizer, é sensacional! Era o meu favorito!"

"O Dragão mata o Príncipe! E a Princesa não acorda!" Ele responde. "Por que alguém gostaria desse livro?" Ele me pergunta e revira os olhos, se afundando em seguida em seu travesseiro.

"Bem, eu não sei você, mas eu acho um final bem surpreendente. Já pensou que chato seria se o Príncipe tivesse se casado com a Princesa?! A vida tediosa que essa mulher teria sendo uma Rainha ou algo do tipo?" Eu pergunto e no momento seguinte eu percebo que me aprofundei mais do que devia. "Certo, sem princesas, sem príncipes... Então, o que você quer que eu leia pra você antes de dormir?"

"Aquele livro das bandeiras!" Ele responde em um grito e se levanta para buscar o livro, voltando segundos depois com um _'Atlas Geográficos' _nas mãos...

Eu não sei, mas eu sinto que se ele continuar com essa personalidade, ele provavelmente sofrerá muito _bullying_ na escola. Não que ele não seja uma criança incrível, ele é, super fofo e carinhoso e tudo mais. Mas por deus, o que diabos eu fiz errado com ele? Será que sou eu? Será que eu sou assim tão ruim como mãe?

Eu sei que eu o tive muito cedo, quer dizer, eu tinha 18 anos... E sem contar que eu estava na cadeia por um crime que eu não cometi. Talvez ele estivesse melhor se eu o tivesse colocado pra adoção...

Quer dizer, do que eu estou falando?

Eu jamais poderia ter feito isso, eu não poderia deixar meu filho órfão.

Eu _**sou**_ uma órfã, eu sei o que ser uma órfã. Sei também o quanto é difícil viver de casa em casa. Sem nunca achar uma família que me amasse de verdade. Sei o que é me sentir perdida. Sei bem o que é me sentir abandonada. E por mais que eu estivesse assustada pela ideia de criar essa criança sozinha, eu jamais poderia deixa-la passar pelo o que eu passei.

Não me arrependo de ter escolhido ficar com ele. Não me arrependo nenhum segundo dessa decisão. Ele é a melhor coisa que eu já me aconteceu nessa vida e talvez a única...

Mas poxa! Qual é o problema dele?! Por que ele tem que ver erros em todos os clássicos? A Rainha Má conseguiu o coração da Branca de Neve e o esmagou e ele acha um final terrível! O Gaston matou a Fera e se casou com a Bela e ele simplesmente odeia como o conto termina! O que é um absurdo! Quer dizer, eles viveram bem, pegaram o castelo da fera e tenho certeza que devem ter tido uma vida incrível juntos...

É serio que eu estou divagando sobre contos infantis?

"Esse livro não é mais divertido?! Tem bandeirinhas!" Henry diz, me trazendo de volta a realidade. Eu olho para a página do livro que ele folheia e concordo com a cabeça, enquanto ele aponta para a bandeira da Tunísia e me faz ler a categoria: _'Politica'._

Sinto que eu vou pegar no sono primeiro que ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Está atrasada de novo, Srta. Swan." Era meu chefe, que acabou de entrar em minha sala, pelo seu tom de voz e a expressão em seu rosto eu vejo que ele não está muito feliz. "Se você não fosse tão boa como revisora, eu já a teria demitido." Ele conclui.

"E se você não fosse tão mal humorado e o salario fosse melhor, talvez eu chegasse mais cedo." Eu respondo, abaixando meus óculos de leitura e olhando para ele. Ele é um cara bacana, quer dizer, quando quer, mas na maioria das vezes ele é esse babaca que só sabe dizer o quanto eu estou atrasada.

Muito fácil chegar à minha sala e reclamar da hora que eu chego, quero ver ter a minha vida e cuidar sozinho de um _'mini porco'_ de 4 anos de idade que prefere saber sobre a politica da Tunísia do que de um banho.

Ah, hoje cedo eu o ameacei amarrar em uma cadeira e colocar "Cinderela" pra ele assistir, se ele não entrasse na banheira logo.

Extremamente eficiente!

Quem disse que eu quero ganhar o premio de mãe do ano?!

"HÁ HÁ HÁ, Srta. Swan!" Respondeu Larry, meu chefe mala. "Continue com o seu bom humor, você vai precisar... Enfim, me diga o que achou dos novos manuscritos?" Ele perguntou, se aproximando e sentando-se na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

"Sinceramente?" Eu pergunto, enquanto pego os manuscritos dos livros que eu recebi semana passada e entrego um para ele. "São horríveis!" Eu respondo, ele ignora meu comentário e começa a ler as notas que eu fiz nas paginas. "Você sabe qual foi a ultima vez que essa editora vendeu um _best-seller_?" Eu pergunto e novamente ele me ignora e levanta um dedo, fazendo com que eu me cale.

"Sei que a concorrência é grande, Srta. Swan. Você não precisa todos os dias me lembrar de que é a Editora _**'V.'**_ que tem posse de todos os grandes lançamentos desde sei lá quando." Ele conclui e me devolve o manuscrito. "Mas nós publicamos livros muito bons!"

"Livros medíocres, okay?!" Eu respondo a ele, completamente irritada. "Livros medíocres, de escritores medíocres... É como se a _**'V.'**_ simplesmente tivesse uma bussola para achar todos esses grandes escritores e suas historias, enquanto nós, as outras editoras; ficamos com as sobras!"

"Talvez eles tenham uma revisora melhor do que a nossa." Ele responde, em um tom pensativo, falando mais para ele mesmo do que para mim. Ainda assim, minha resposta é clara e objetiva e eu não penso duas vezes antes de pegar meu bloco de notas e jogar na cabeça do homem a minha frente.

"Cala a boca, Larry! Você sabe que essa editora não teria ido pra frente sem mim. Eu tenho um faro ótimo pra boas historias..." Eu respondo e o homem apenas ri.

"Eu sei, é por isso que você subiu de cargo tão rápido. Lembro-me de quando você era aquela estagiaria mandona e intrometida que ia servir cafezinhos nas reuniões e dava opinião em tudo o que ouvia. Agora veja só você, com a sua própria sala, com o seu próprio estagiário que trás o seu cafezinho... Eu não me arrependo nenhum momento de ter dado uma chance a você, mesmo sabendo do seu..." Ele dá uma pequena pausa e então conclui. "Do seu passado." Quando ele termina, ele se levanta, arruma o terno e a gravata borboleta (eu acho que a mulher dele o odeia ou algo do tipo) que ele usa e se dirige a porta.

"Obrigada por isso, Larry. Obrigada também por ter me dado essa vaga aqui em Nova York."

"Como eu disse antes, eu não me arrependo... Alias, como está o garoto?"

"Limpo e graças a todos os filmes da _Disney_ ele continuará assim pra sempre!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia foi extremamente cansativo, minha vista e meus dedos já não aguenta mais de tanto que eu tive que digitar e ler nas últimas horas. Só falta meia hora para eu ir pra casa, mas já que cheguei meia hora atrasada, acredito que eu possa sair meia hora mais cedo.

Deve haver uma logica nisso, mas eu não vou pensar nisso no momento.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" Era Larry, eu já estava na porta do elevador e sou obrigada a me virar. Lá esta ele, parado, com a sua gravata patética e sua xicara de café que diz _'I'm the King'."_ Me pergunto quem morreu pra ele ter se tornado rei...

"Pra casa!" Eu respondo e ele olha para o elevador, me fazendo seguir seu olhar e ver o relógio de parede que havia ali.

"Não acha que está muito cedo?" Ele pergunta, eu reviro os olhos e me aproximo dele, sei que não terei como escapar, não quando o _bobo da corte_, digo, o _rei _está guardando os portões.

"Eu tenho problemas com horários, você sabe disso..."

"Sem conversa mole, Srta. Swan... Eu não te pago pra conversas moles, eu te pago pra fazer o seu trabalho, que é revisar todos esses manuscritos." Ele começa a dizer, enquanto caminha fazendo com que eu o siga.

"Não tenho mais nada a fazer hoje, Larry... Qual é, desencana. Eu tô exausta, eu ainda vou fazer o jantar e tem o Henry e tudo mais. Me dá um tempo..."

"Olha, quer saber, pode ir!"

"Serio?!" Eu pergunto e me jogo nos braços do homem, sem me preocupar com a xicara que ele segura em suas mãos e o faço derrubar um pouco do café em sua gravata.

Se tudo der certo, ele vai tirar essa merda.

"Sério. Quer dizer, se você não se importar em levar trabalho para casa, é claro." Ele conclui e então nós paramos em frente ao setor das correspondências.

"Tá brincando, não é? Você não me paga pra isso!"

"Eu também não te pago pra chegar meia hora mais tarde e sair meia hora mais cedo e então pare de reclamar e aceite essa condição!" Ele responde, limpando a gravata e ajeitando o terno. Percebo que meu plano quase infalível de me livrar da gravata deu errado.

"Okay! O que for!" eu respondo e ele se despede de mim, enquanto eu entro na sala das correspondências.

"Então, o que tem pra mim hoje, Betty?" Eu pergunto a moça do balcão, que mastiga um chiclete, enquanto joga _'paciência'_ no computador e ouve musica alta em seus fones de ouvido. Ela ignora minha pergunta e a minha presença, o que me deixa bem irritada, já que era pra eu estar agora no andar térreo, correndo pelas ruas geladas de Nova York a fim de chegar ao meu porquinho.

Eu preciso parar de chama-lo dessa forma.

"Betty?!" Eu berro e então ela se assusta.

"Ah. Perdão, Emma..." ela responde, tirando os fones e ajeitando os cabelos. Ela sorri, enquanto seus olhos percorrem o meu corpo. Rolam boatos pela editora que ela tem uma queda por mim.

Rolam boatos na minha sala que: _Não vai rolar não, Betty! _

"Como você está?" Ela insiste e seu tom de voz é tão cheio de simpatia, que eu tenho que me controlar para não ser rude, embora a pressa e a ansiedade de chegar em casa esteja me matando por dentro.

"Eu vou bem, veja, Betty... Eu tenho que ir pra casa correndo, então porque você não me entrega minhas correspondências..." Eu digo, me aproximando do balcão.

"Claro, Emma... Você não precisa pedir duas vezes." Ela responde e com um sorriso, ela se afasta do balcão e caminha para a sala onde ficam guardadas todas as correspondências. Ela volta poucos minutos depois, com uma caixa retangular enorme nas mãos. "Creio que só tem isso hoje." Ela diz, assim que me entrega a caixa.

Eu a pego nas mãos e percebo que não há nenhum remetente, eu olho para Betty que não parece ter a mesma preocupação que eu. Ela apenas fica me encarando, com esses olhos castanhos e essa expressão patética no rosto.

"Ah... Obrigada Betty." Eu respondo e me despeço com um aceno. Enquanto caminho novamente em direção aos elevadores.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não há lugar melhor que o nosso lar...

A Bruxa Má do Oeste não poderia ter dito frase melhor, quando derrotou Dorothy, usando sua própria casa para esmaga-la.

Eu amo meu trabalho, amo mesmo, mas ficar em casa, de pijamas e pantufas, com meu aquecedor ligado, enquanto meu futuro geografo (não mais porco) colore as paginas do seu atlas, é mil vezes melhor.

"Certo, o que temos aqui?" Eu perguntei a mim mesma, sentando-me no sofá enquanto encarava a caixa retangular que havia trazido da editora. Henry estava sentado em um canto do chão contornando suas bandeiras preferidas.

Ainda não tinha tido tempo de abri-la, eu sei que eu já devia ter feito isso, mas Larry disse para _trazer_ trabalho para casa não, não para _fazer_ o trabalho em casa.

"É um presente pra mim?" Pergunta Henry, se aproximando de mim.

"Não, meu pequeno. É coisa do meu trabalho..." Eu respondo, mas o menino ignora minha resposta e pergunta se ele pode abrir a caixa. Eu dou de ombros e permito que o menino abra a embalagem, e então sorrio, quando vejo a expressão de seu rosto ao rasgar o papel carta que embrulhava a caixa. Assim que ele rasga completamente o papel, eu então o ajudo a abri-la e olho então para o seu conteúdo.

É um livro, não um manuscrito ou um rascunho como eu esperava. É um livro já impresso, de capa dura marrom, o titulo do livro era em detalhes dourados e preto e Henry parece fascinado quando enfim eu tiro o livro da caixa.

"O que tá escrito, mamãe?" Ele me pergunta e se senta ao meu lado, enquanto eu passo a mão pela capa do livro.

"_Once Upon a Time._"

"O que significa?"

"Significa: _Era Uma Vez_." Eu respondo e ele se encosta ao sofá e bufa alto. "Qual é o problema?"

"Toda historia que começa com _'Era Uma Vez'_ é chata!" ele responde, em um tom emburrado.

"Ok, Senhor Birra!" Eu respondo e o puxo para mim, colocando-o em meu colo. "Talvez você goste dessa." Eu continuo, mas ele não parece estar muito interessado. "Ah, qual é Henry, é o trabalho da mamãe ler historias o dia todo, sabia? Então eu tenho que ler essa e seria muito legal se eu pudesse fazer isso com você."

"Tá certo, mas não lê a parte do _'Era Uma Vez'_. E você tem que parar antes da princesa morrer!" Ele responde e eu concordo com os termos dele.

Quando eu abro a primeira pagina, eu me espanto, eu esperava encontrar uma historia completamente nova. Pois é isso que recebemos na editora, mas para a minha surpresa, eu reconheço logo de cara a primeira historia.

Branca De Neve, assim que eu leio o titulo eu escuto Henry reclamar, mas ele aguenta firme, quando eu passo do primeiro paragrafo. Enquanto eu vou lendo a historia, eu vou me questionando o porquê de eu receber na editora um livro já impresso e ainda mais, um livro sobre uma historia que todo mundo do mundo inteiro já conhece.

Mas meus questionamentos ficam no ar na medida em que eu vou lendo e percebo então que há algo diferente nessa historia. O caçador jamais entrega o coração da Branca De Neve, ele entrega de um veado, permitindo então que a Branca de Neve fugisse e encontrasse na floresta sete anãozinhos que a ajudaram a se esconder da Rainha Má.

Tudo então vai ficando cada vez mais complexo e enquanto eu olho para Henry eu percebo que a ultima coisa que ele está é cansado, ele está muito envolvido na historia, de uma forma que eu jamais havia visto antes.

"Pequeno, é hora de dormir." Eu digo, fechando o livro, justo na cena que a Branca de Neve e o Príncipe se encontram.

O que é bem estranho, pois na historia original a primeira vez que eles se veem ela já está morta. E não acorda com beijo algum. Ela simplesmente _não_ acorda!

"Mas mamãe! Essa historia é melhor do que as outras, conta até o final..." ele suplica e eu digo que não. "Você é má!" Ele grita, saindo do meu colo.

"Henry, está tarde... Você tem que dormir e a mamãe também, amanha a gente termina o livro, eu prometo."

"Você é igual à Rainha Má!" ele continua, batendo o pé no chão. "Mas ela é muito mais bonita!" Dizendo isso ele sai irritado, batendo os pés no chão e gritando de raiva. Enquanto eu pego uma das almofadas do sofá e grito nela, pra abafar o som dos meus gritos.

Eu estou criando um monstro...

"Ok, livro..." Eu digo novamente ao livro a minha frente, olhando para as sua capa marrom e suas letras douradas. "Quem foi que te escreveu? Quem teve essa ideia absurda de reescrever essa historia?" Eu continuo, me sentindo a louca que fala com os livros (já não basta cheira-los em publico).

Com essas perguntas em minha mente, eu então abro novamente o livro e folheio cada uma de suas paginas. Descubro que não foi apenas o conto da Branca de Neve que foi reescrito nessas paginas, mas sim todos os grandes clássicos.

Tudo o que passa pela minha cabeça é _quem_ reescreveu e o _motivo _pelo qual enviou para mim e quando então chego a ultima página, eu noto que o papel que protege a contra capa está se descolando.

Isso atiça minha curiosidade, a pequena orelha que foi formada no papel parece exigir ser rasgada. Então eu a puxo lentamente a fim de descobri o que está escondido na contra capa final. Assim que eu termino, eu vejo escrito no canto inferior do livro, em letra cursiva, um nome: _'Regina Mills' _com um carimbo logo abaixo do nome que diz apenas: _**'V'.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Um barulho me acordou no meio da noite. Eu me levantei assustada, sentindo meu coração quase sair pela boca e caminhei pelo corredor escuro do meu apartamento. Peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi como forma de proteção e caminhei em passos lentos, a cada passo que eu dava, o barulho se tornava mais audível.

O barulho vinha da cozinha, eu podia ver a luz da geladeira iluminando o local, enquanto eu me aproximava com um abajur em mãos. Quando cheguei à cozinha e liguei a luz, encontrei então Henry, sentado no chão, completamente sujo da ponta dos pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Havia todos os tipos de coisas espalhadas pelo chão da cozinha, desde leite, ovos, farinha, mel e chocolate em pó. Eu segurei o ódio que me consumia, enquanto colocava o abajur no chão e olhava para o garoto.

"Henry?" Eu começo a dizer e ele passa uma de suas mãos na bochecha sujando-a mais ainda de chocolate. "Henry, o que você está fazendo?" Eu continuo e o menino dá de ombros, o rosto completamente sujo e a expressão emburrada.

"Nada." Ele responde em um tom de voz debochado.

"Você vai levantar agora e vai entrar no chuveiro e vai tomar um banho, até ficar completamente limpo!" eu digo, em um tom autoritário, o menino apenas cruza os braços ao redor do corpo e fecha a cara. Eu então fecho os punhos e os olhos e conto até dez em voz alta. Quando chego ao _**"1"**_ e abro meus olhos, não o encontro mais sentado no chão.

Eu olho em volta e o vejo correr pela sala, aos berros, sujando cada um dos moveis e o chão no processo. Eu não penso duas vezes antes de correr atrás dele pela casa. Mas o menino é muito mais rápido e cada vez que eu consigo segura-lo, ele consegue se soltar das minhas mãos.

"Henry!" eu grito, enquanto o persigo pela casa. Eu nunca senti tanta raiva desse moleque como eu estou sentindo agora. Não faz nem dois meses que nós mudamos pra cá. Eu apenas consegui desempacotar todas minhas coisas na semana passada. Tudo estava impecável, tudo estava limpo!

Bem, _estava_...

"Henry!" eu grito novamente e sigo o menino que correu para o meu quarto, mas não sou rápida o bastante e ele fecha a porta assim que entra. Eu bato freneticamente na porta e o escuto pular em minha cama.

Eu vou matar esse garoto!

Eu vou matar esse garoto duas vezes!

Antes de mata-lo, eu vou limpar a casa inteira com a cara dele e então mata-lo uma terceira vez!

"Henry! Eu juro por Deus que quando eu te pegar, você vai ter o pior castigo da sua vida! Eu vou jogar fora todos os seus tratores!" eu grito, enquanto me encosto à porta, ainda posso ouvi-lo pular na minha cama. "Eu vou rasgar todos os seus pijamas de animais!" eu continuo e novamente me encosto à porta e novamente ainda posso ouvi-lo pular na cama.

"Ah, meu deus, Henry!" eu insisto, enquanto deslizo pela porta e me sento no chão. Levo então minhas mãos ao rosto, enquanto tento pensar em uma forma de entrar em um acordo com ele. "Henry, abra a porta e vamos conversar, pode ser?" Eu digo, mas não ouço resposta alguma. "Por que você fez isso?" eu insisto e então não escuto nada do outro lado e por um momento eu me preocupo, mas logo minhas preocupações vão embora, quando eu ouço então sua voz por debaixo da porta.

Me deito no chão e posso ver um pouquinho dele por debaixo da porta.

"Você vai mesmo destruir meus tratores?" ele pergunta e eu respiro fundo e digo que não vou. "Promete?" ele insiste.

"Prometo." Eu respondo e posso vê-lo se levantar e escuto o trinco se abrir, quando enfim a porta abre, eu me sento novamente e vejo meu menino se sentar a minha frente.

Seu rosto está completamente coberto de farinha banca e mel e ele tem o olhar mais triste do mundo, eu tento tirar o excesso de farinha de seu rosto, enquanto olho de lado para o meu quarto. Vendo-o completamente sujo. Fecho os olhos por alguns instantes e me foco em Henry a minha frente.

"Por que você fez isso?" eu pergunto e ele abaixa o olhar por alguns instantes. "Henry?"

"Eu queria chamar sua atenção." Ele responde, dando de ombros, eu levo minhas mãos aos meus cabelos e respiro fundo.

"Bem, você conseguiu." Eu respondo e ele então eleva o olhar para mim. "Pra que queria minha atenção?" eu continuo e ele me dá um sorriso quebrado e me encara por alguns segundos em silencio.

"Eu só queria saber como era uma historia feliz. Sabe?" ele responde e eu o olho, confusa. "Uma historia sobre uma família inteira..." Ele continua.

"Henry, do que você está falando?"

"Do livro." Ele enfim responde e eu levo minha mão a minha testa, pois então entendo do que ele está falando. Fecho novamente os olhos por alguns instantes e quando eu abro, vejo Henry me encarando com seu olhar triste.

"Henry, é só um livro... É só uma historia." Eu respondo.

"Mas você tem que terminar a historia ou eles vão viver infelizes." Ele responde em seu tom de voz carregado de preocupação. Eu reviro os olhos e me aproximo bem dele, a ponto dos nossos narizes se encostarem um no outro.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte... Você vai direto para o banheiro, vai tirar toda essa roupa imunda e vai entrar na banheira e eu vou terminar a historia da Branca de Neve enquanto você toma banho, pode ser?" Eu pergunto e no mesmo instante um sorriso enorme surge no rosto do menino e ele se joga em meus braços, me sujando toda no processo.

No instante seguinte ele se levanta e corre em direção ao banheiro, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos por alguns instantes. Eu não sei qual é o problema dele, mas ele sempre nos viu como uma família "incompleta" e sempre me questionou sobre isso. Ele não entendia o porquê de nossa família ser composta apenas por nós dois. Ele não entendia o porquê ele não tinha um pai e esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu ainda não havia matriculado ele na escola.

Eu não saberia explicar para ele o porquê de alguns coleguinhas terem pai e ele não. Eu nunca soube explicar, eu sempre desviava dos assuntos ou dava a resposta mais breve possível. Mas eu sabia que chegaria o momento em que eu não poderia mais ignorar isso.

Entrei no banheiro e encontrei Henry abrindo a torneira da banheira sozinho, o ajudei e ele entrou na banheira, enquanto eu ligava o pequeno chuveiro e tirava o excesso de sujeira do garoto.

"Enquanto a agua vai enchendo, eu vou pegar o livro, okay?" eu digo a ele, o garoto me dá um sorriso animado e passa as mãos em seu rosto, agora quase limpo. Eu me levanto e vou buscar o livro, uma vez o livro em minhas mãos eu então olho para a sua capa e passo meus dedos sobre o titulo. "Qual é a sua, livro?" eu digo, enquanto caminho de volta ao banheiro.

Ajoelho-me diante da banheira e olho para Henry, seu sorriso é tão genuíno e seu olhar é tão esperançoso, eu simplesmente não o entendo. Não entendo o que tanto encanta o garoto em relação a esse livro.

Eu olho para a agua que aos poucos vai preenchendo a banheira e então abro o livro e começo a ler em voz alta a historia da Branca de Neve. O menino me olha e sua boca se encontra aberta, como se ele não soubesse o que dizer em relação ao que está ouvindo. Ele mal pisca enquanto eu narro todos os encontros e desencontros de Branca de Neve e seu Príncipe e ele parece se divertir e se apaixonar quando os dois se beijam pela primeira vez.

É difícil admitir que uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, quando enfim o príncipe a achou e conseguiu quebrar a maldição do sono. Eu odiei por um momento a Rainha Má, mas havia algo de interessante nela... Eu tentava entende-la enquanto lia, tentava entender todos os motivos que a levou a tornar o que ela se tornou, tentava ver as coisas da perspectiva dela, mas ao mesmo tempo eu só queria que o _bem_ vencesse só pra mudar as coisas um pouco.

Uma coisa curiosa sobre esse livro era que a filha que a Branca de Neve e o Príncipe tiveram se chamava Emma, Henry achou isso bem curioso e me observou esse fato. Era só uma coincidência, logicamente. Mas por um momento eu me imaginei fazendo parte da historia e senti algo correr pelo meu corpo. Tinha algo de magico sobre se sentir uma princesa, nem que fosse de mentirinha.

A história terminava na melhor parte e isso me frustrou mais do que eu queria assumir, a história simplesmente terminava com o Príncipe colocando sua filha em guarda roupa magico, que a transportaria para um mundo seguro. Pois na historia tinha esse lance de uma maldição bem viajada e apenas a filha deles dois poderia quebrar a maldição.

Acontece que ela só quebraria a maldição aos 28 anos de idade. Enquanto isso, todos daquela terra viveriam nesse mundo onde essa Rainha Má criou através da sua maldição. A história terminava assim, com a maldição sendo conjurada e com a pequena Emma sendo enviada para sabe lá deus onde.

Eu viro a pagina, procurando uma continuação, mas a historia seguinte era sobre Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Eu elevo meu olhar para Henry, que brinca com um de seus barquinhos na banheira.

"Como é que a historia acaba assim?!" eu pergunto irritada e ele dá de ombros.

"Talvez ainda esteja sendo escrita a outra parte." Ele responde e eu fecho o livro, encarando a capa. Eu bufo em frustação e ajudo o garoto a sair da banheira, troco então sua roupa e o levo para a cama.

Assim que o coloco na cama e o cubro, dou então um beijo em seu rostinho. Ele parece exausto, mas pelo menos está limpo, diferente do resto da casa, que está uma verdadeira bagunça.

"Gostou da historia?" eu pergunto e o menino faz que sim com a cabeça e seus olhinhos vão se fechando aos poucos. "Não está frustrado por não ter um final?" eu insisto. "Sei que você queria uma historia sobre uma família completa."

"Eles vão se completar ainda, mamãe." Ele me responde e fecha então os olhos e simplesmente adormece.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu nunca fui uma criança fácil, assim como Henry eu sempre fazia birra pelas coisas mais estupidas. Era minha forma de chamar atenção, como por exemplo, quando eu tinha 13 anos e eu estava nesse lar provisório e eu resolvi vender a arvore de Natal deles. Eu simplesmente a roubei no meio da noite e consegui vender pela primeira oferta que eu consegui, com o dinheiro eu fiz essa tatuagem de flor que eu tenho no pulso. Essa minha rebeldia me rendeu um belo castigo e na semana seguinte eles não pensaram duas vezes em me devolver.

Eu não sei o que passou pela cabeça do Henry, quando ele decidiu fazer aquela bagunça na cozinha, mas na manha seguinte, ele se levantou como se não tivesse feito nada de errado e havia algo estranho nele. Ele simplesmente colaborou o dia todo, tomou seu café sem enrolar, me deixou dar banho nele e nem chiou quando eu escovei seus cabelos e agora ele está sentado no sofá, completamente limpo, enquanto assiste "A Bela Adormecida". Eu me encontro encostada à porta no balcão da cozinha, olhando pra ele e me perguntando quem diabos é esse menino e o que ele fez com meu filho.

"Ele está bem calmo hoje, não é mesmo?" Disse a senhora Moore, que começava a lavar a louça do café da manha.

"Ele está estranhamente calmo essa manha." Eu respondi, me aproximando dela e tomando mais uma xicara de café, enquanto olho para o meu relógio e percebo que pela primeira vez depois de meses, eu finalmente vou chegar na hora certa ao trabalho.

"O que você fez com ele ontem?" ela continua, me fazendo rir, enquanto e dou um gole no meu café.

"O que _ele _fez comigo, você quer dizer. Ele me acordou no meio da noite e simplesmente sujou a cozinha inteira com todas as coisas que ele encontrou." Eu respondi. "Eu passei o resto da noite limpando essa cozinha, mas acho que vai demorar alguns meses pra sair o cheiro forte de café." Eu completo e ela ri da minha resposta.

"Pergunto-me o que o levou a fazer isso." Ela insiste.

"Pirraça! Eu não li para ele o livro que ele queria e como forma de me chamar atenção ele resolveu destruir a casa e a minha paciência!" Eu respondo pra ela e caminho em direção a Henry, para lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

"Mamãe!" Ele diz, se jogando em meus braços, enquanto eu me sento no sofá e olho para a TV. "Olha só, eu acho que o príncipe vai vencer a Malévola dessa vez!" ele responde animado.

"Dessa vez?" eu pergunto rindo. "Meu amor, filmes não mudam uma vez que são feitos..." eu continuo, enquanto na TV o Príncipe Phillip luta contra a Malévola que agora se transforma em um dragão. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu vi esse filme, essa é minha parte favorita. Adoro quando o dragão simplesmente destrói o Príncipe. Eu não sou sádica ou algo do tipo, mas é que o Príncipe é tão burro de ir tentar sozinho destruir o dragão, tudo bem que estão todos dormindo no reino.

Mas meu deus do céu!

Será que vale a pena mesmo arriscar a própria vida por uma mulher que você acabou de conhecer? Obviamente o Príncipe Phillip não liga muito pra sua vida e talvez por esse motivo ele acabe morrendo.

"Veja só, mamãe!" Henry diz, me trazendo de volta de meus devaneios e enquanto o garoto aponta institivamente para a tv. E eu olho para cena, onde uma das fadas ajuda o Príncipe a subir em um penhasco e o dragão se aproxima, enquanto o pobre coitado tenta em vão lutar contra o fogo e os golpes que o dragão lhe direciona.

O príncipe fica então encurralado, enquanto o dragão se aproxima dele. Ele está a um passo de cair do penhasco e a um passo de morrer, mas por algum motivo Henry está muito animado com a cena. O dragão cospe fogo na direção dele e ele perde o seu escudo, eu conheço bem essa cena e sei que o próximo golpe do dragão será fatal para o pobre príncipe, mas para minha surpresa as três fadinhas aparecem e encantam a espada que o príncipe carrega. Sem pensar duas vezes o homem direciona a espada no peito do dragão, que é atingindo e cai no penhasco. Eu olho para Henry e não consigo dizer nada, minha boca apenas se abre e eu o encaro por alguns segundos e vejo um sorriso enorme surgir em seu rosto e então em seguida olho para a tela da TV, onde o príncipe encara triunfante a sua espada no chão, que agora se encontrava cravada em um grande rastro negro.

"Como?!" eu pergunto, perplexa, olhando para Henry que sai do meu colo e corre em direção a TV.

"Ele vai correr para a princesa e vai beijar ela, mamãe! E então eles vão ser felizes para sempre!" Henry me responde entusiasmado e é exatamente isso que acontece. Com a ajuda das fadas o Príncipe corre até a Aurora e a acorda com um beijo. Henry aplaude e grita em animação, enquanto eu encaro perplexa para o filme a minha frente.

"Como?!" eu insisto, mas Henry não dá muita bola para minha pergunta.

"Eu disse, mamãe!" Ele continua, enquanto vemos o final do filme. O príncipe e a princesa dançam no salão e Henry se joga no chão para terminar o filme. Quando os créditos acabam, ele então se vira para mim e grita para que eu bote de novo. Eu então me levando e caminho até o DVD, tirando o cd e olhando para a mídia. Procuro então a capa do filme e a encaro por alguns instantes, enquanto Henry insiste para que eu coloque o filme outra vez. Eu obedeço ao garoto, mas não dou play no começo do filme e seleciono novamente a cena com o dragão e o príncipe.

"Senhora Moore, você poderia vir até aqui?" Eu digo para a babá, que não demora muito a aparecer na sala.

"Algum problema?" Ela me pergunta e eu dou o play no filme e olho para a cara dela.

"O que você está vendo?" Eu pergunto a ela, que me encara como se eu tivesse dito algo bem absurdo.

"A TV?" ela pergunta, devagar, como se eu tivesse 3 anos de idade e eu não fosse capaz de entende-la.

"Não! Eu quero que você me diga o que você está vendo na TV. Me descreva a cena." Eu respondo, ela olha alguns segundos para a mesma cena que eu havia visto minutos atrás e então começa a falar.

"A bruxa se transforma em um dragão..." ela começa. "E ataca o príncipe..." Ela continua; tudo nem devagar, me olhando como se eu fosse retardada ou algo do tipo. Eu olho para a cena e depois para ela e então para Henry que parece se divertir com o que eu estou fazendo. Chega então à parte que o dragão sobe o penhasco e ela vai descrevendo toda a cena, na versão do filme que eu conheço essa é a parte que o príncipe cai do penhasco e morre e é exatamente isso que ela me descreve, mas enquanto eu olho para a TV, o que eu vejo de fato é o dragão morrendo e não príncipe. Volto novamente à cena e peço para que ela me descreva outra vez e novamente ela me descreve que o príncipe morre e outra vez eu vejo o dragão morrer.

"Você está zuando comigo, não é mesmo?" Eu pergunto e ela me olha espantada. "Você está vendo o dragão morrer, não é isso?" eu pergunto e ela fica em silencio.

"Eu acho que a senhora não teve uma boa noite de sono." Ela me responde e se levanta do sofá, saindo dali logo em seguida, não sem antes me olhar com uma cara de espanto.

"Ela não pode ver o que a gente vê, mamãe." Henry responde e eu abaixo meu olhar pra ele.

"Como assim?" eu pergunto, olhando agora para o filme e vendo novamente o príncipe acordando a princesa.

"As coisas mudaram." Ele responde com um sorriso no rosto. "Mas só pra nós dois." Ele continua e então caminha até o sofá e se joga nele, enquanto pede pra eu colocar o filme do começo. Eu volto o filme e encaro assustada para a TV, enquanto tento organizar meus pensamentos.

Eu me sento do lado dele, enquanto o filme começa, ele tem um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e acredito que minha expressão é de total perplexidade.

Será que eu dormi pouco mesmo?

Ou será que Henry está certo e as coisas mudaram de fato?

Mas como?


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Novamente atrasada e novamente eu sou obrigada a ouvir o _mala_ do meu chefe reclamando do meu horário, enquanto eu me sento na minha mesa de trabalho e começo a checar meus _e-mails_. Larry está parado a minha porta, dizendo o quanto eu sou irresponsável, enquanto ajeita a sua gravata borboleta laranja e se balança para frente e para trás.

Eu apenas reviro os olhos, não consigo prestar atenção no que ele fala, é sempre a mesma coisa e no momento eu estou com muita coisa na cabeça pra simplesmente pensar no que ele tem a dizer.

"Pergunto-me qual é a sua desculpa dessa vez, Srta. Swan." Ele diz, me fazendo olhar para ele. Eu paro um pouco pra pensar, pois simplesmente não posso dizer a ele, que o motivo do meu atraso foi porque eu passei as ultimas horas vendo _"A Bela Adormecida"_ e a _"Branca de Neve"_.

"O livro que me mandaram ontem me prendeu em casa, desculpa." Eu respondo.

"Suponho que seja um livro muito bom, então." Ele me responde de volta e eu forço um sorriso. "Onde ele está? Eu quero ver as anotações iniciais. O escritor? De onde é? Do que se trata?" ele continua, se aproximando e sentando-se na cadeira a minha frente.

"Ah, eu ainda estou lendo... eu fiquei presa aos capítulos iniciais, muitos detalhes pra anotar. Mas eu realmente acho que temos futuro com esse livro." Eu respondo e ele parece satisfeito e se levanta da cadeira e começa a caminhar para a saída.

"Emma, eu odeio a forma que você trabalha, mas você definitivamente é a melhor que nós temos aqui. Então, por favor, passe logo por essa sua adaptação na sua cidade nova e comece a me dar mais orgulho do que dor de cabeça." Ele responde e eu sorrio para ele, enquanto ele se afasta.

Olha, tem que ter muito saco pra aguentar esse cara, mas eu não posso reclamar de toda a força que ele me dá. Sem ele eu provavelmente estaria morando em Boston e trabalhando em dupla jornada em uma cafeteria. Foi assim que eu o conheci.

Alias, foi assim que eu conheci Charlotte, que me apresentou ele. Charlotte é a minha melhor – e única - amiga. Eu a conheci em Boston, há quatro anos, quando eu trabalhava em uma lanchonete. Charlotte tinha acabado de se formar e estava escrevendo seu primeiro livro, ela tinha essa ideia muito boa, mas não sabia muito como desenvolver a historia. Todos os dias ela ia até a lanchonete, sentava-se no mesmo lugar e pedia a mesma coisa. Ela era a primeira a chegar e passava algumas horas lá, encarando a tela branca do seu computador, raramente ela escrevia algo e sempre saia frustrada.

Eu sempre a observava em silencio, eu tinha certo fascínio por ela. Ela sempre se vestia como alguém que trabalhava em escritório ou algo do tipo, roupa social, sapato de saltos, os cabelos negros amarrados em um coque no topo da cabeça, os olhos verdes sempre bem emoldurados pela maquiagem impecável e um batom vermelho (que sempre manchava a xicara de café). Não era sua aparência que mais chamava atenção e sim a forma que ela tratava todos ao seu redor, mesmo quando ela ia embora frustrada, ainda assim ela era educada com todos e fazia questão de colocar no rosto o seu melhor sorriso.

O que mais me encantava nela era sua forma metódica de trabalhar, eu achava extremamente engraçado. Ela primeiro tirava o seu notebook da mala preta que carregava e colocava-o sobre a mesa (sempre a mesma mesa) e pedia um café preto sem açúcar (e depois despejava todos os saquinhos de açúcar no café) e então começava a escrever.

Às vezes ela ficava horas escrevendo, sem tirar os olhos da tela do notebook por nenhum minuto, mas havia momentos que ela simplesmente se encostava a cadeira, soltava um suspiro e passava a observar as pessoas ao seu redor e parecia se divertir bastante com elas. Ela anotava alguma coisa uma vez ou outra, nesse bloquinho que ela sempre tinha e horas depois ela voltava a escrever ou quando não voltava ela ia embora.

Foi numa dessas pausas que meu olhar se cruzou com o dela, eu estava atrás do balcão, o movimento estava fraco e fazia muito calor aquele dia, ainda assim ela usava o seu blazer preto. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu e acenou com a mão para mim, me fazendo ir até ela para anotar o seu pedido. Mas ela não queria nenhuma outra xicara de café ou qualquer coisa que fosse, ela queria apenas conversar.

"_Não tem muitas pessoas para eu observar hoje."_ Lembro-me dela ter dito isso e minha curiosidade sobre ela aumentou mais, ela pediu que eu sentasse com ela e como eu tinha tempo livre, eu então me sentei e conversamos por alguns minutos o que foi suficiente para uma amizade verdadeira acontecer.

Ela voltou no dia seguinte e na minha pausa para o almoço eu me sentei junto a ela novamente e nós conversamos por mais tempo, ela me contou sobre o seu livro e sobre as dificuldades que estava tendo com ele e então leu um trecho do livro para mim. Era muito ruim, nossa como era ruim e apesar de que eu tenho que dar os créditos de como a escrita dela era impecável, a história, porém, era fraca e ela sabia bem disso. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia desenvolver a historia, embora fosse claro o quanto aquela mulher tinha para contar, as palavras simplesmente travavam quando ela tentava coloca-las no _papel_.

Ela então me convidou para ajuda-la e prometeu que me pagaria e na época eu estava precisando de um segundo emprego e então eu aceitei. Não sabia ao certo como eu ajudaria, mas segundo ela eu tinha um _dom_ pra coisa.

"Sabe o que você tem de especial, Emma?" Ela me disse uma tarde, estávamos no apartamento dela e ela ditava para mim a historia que ela tinha em mente, enquanto eu anotava o que iria de fato para o capitulo e o que ficaria de fora. Eu a encarei, enquanto ela andava pelo apartamento, ela era bem mais formal quando estava de casa, de modo que ela usava seus longos cabelos soltos e nenhuma maquiagem no rosto, enquanto vestia uma camiseta larga da antiga universidade que ela frequentou.

"O que eu tenho de especial?" eu perguntei, levando minha atenção às anotações que eu havia feito.

"Você sabe quando alguém está mentindo." Ela respondeu e eu ri.

"É eu sei, eu te disse isso quando nós nos conhecemos." Eu respondi e ela se aproximou de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado e me deixando nada confortável com a aproximação.

"É, eu lembro." Ela disse. "Você tinha me perguntado se eu estava com fome e eu disse que não e ainda assim você me trouxe o especial do dia, porque segundo você, ninguém sobrevive apenas de café." Ela continuou, me fazendo rir, enquanto se aproximava mais de mim. "Então você disse: _'E além do mais, eu tenho um dom e você obviamente estava mentindo quando disse que não estava com fome_.'." Quando ela terminou de dizer, ela caiu em uma gargalhada e se levantou novamente enquanto continuava a andar e ditar a historia. Eu a encarei em silencio, me esforçando ao máximo pra manter o foco no meu trabalho.

"Não sei o que meu dom tem a ver com isso." Eu disse e ela parou com o _brainstroming_ que estava tendo e franziu o cenho para mim.

"Tem tudo a ver, Emma!" Ela respondeu. "Veja só, um livro de fantasia nada mais é do que uma grande mentira que alguém inventou, ou seja, tem que ser convincente ou a pessoa vai fechar o livro logo no primeiro capitulo! Você sabe se uma mentira é boa ou não, sendo assim você sabe se a minha mentira vai convencer os outros." Ela se explicou, me fazendo rir e rindo logo em seguida, eu tive que abaixar o olhar novamente porque ela tinha esse sorriso que me hipnotizava e a ultima coisa que eu queria era me envolver com a minha nova _chefe_.

Ah, que mentira!

Eu queria e queria muito. Mas nunca aconteceu. Eu ajudei com o livro e assim que concluímos ela vendeu o livro para editora que Larry trabalha (e que futuramente seria onde eu trabalharia).

Na primeira reunião que ela teve com a editora, ela me levou com ela e Larry ficou impressionado com o meu trabalho e não pensou duas vezes antes de me chamar pra trabalhar na filial deles em Boston. Eu também não pensei duas vezes em aceitar e aceitar esse emprego foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, pois se tinha uma pessoa ferrada nessa vida que tinha que aceitar todos os bicos pra pagar ao aluguel e dar de comida ao filho de um ano, essa pessoa era eu.

Bem, foi assim que eu entrei pra editora e tenho que dizer que é o melhor emprego (com o chefe mais mala) na melhor cidade que alguém já poderia trabalhar. Tirando o Larry tudo é perfeito, eu viajo pelo mais inteiro e levo Henry comigo sempre que posso e fora que já conheci vários lugares no mundo graças as conferencias que sempre tem e as grandes bienais. É tudo bem cansativo, mas bem, eu não poderia pedir por outra coisa, eu acho que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que nasceu pra ficar em um só lugar e talvez e a editora me dê esse tipo de vida que eu sempre quis.

Não sei ao certo se é o tipo de vida que Henry prefere, mas até hoje ele não reclamou, apesar de que é bem estressante pro menino quando temos que mudar de cidade. Pois, pegar aviões e dormir em hotéis é muito bom, mas ter que empacotar todos os brinquedos e ter que passar horas dentro de um carro e mais semanas até tudo estar desempacotado, não é nada legal.

"Emma!" Uma voz me tira do meu transe e eu olho para a porta, onde eu vejo Charlotte parada. Minha boca se abre em surpresa e eu corro para a porta ao encontro dela. Ela me abraça apertado e me rouba um sorriso e eu não evito em dar uma olhada nela.

"Você está linda!" eu digo, sem conseguir controlar minha boca que é mais rápida que meu senso de noção.

"Você também está linda, Emma." Ela responde rindo e corando um pouco, enquanto coloca uma mexa de seu cabelo – que agora está curto- para trás.

"O que faz em Nova York?" eu pergunto a ela, mostrando uma cadeira e pedindo para que ela se sente, enquanto eu vou para a minha cadeira também. Ela se ajeita na cadeira, enquanto eu a observo em silencio e não posso deixar de pensar que mesmo depois de alguns anos sem nos ver, ela ainda tem essa coisa nela que mexe comigo.

"Ah, bem, eu estou lançando um novo livro e queria que fosse você que o revisasse." Ela me diz, enquanto tira da bolsa um manuscrito e o entrega para mim.

"Será uma honra pra mim." eu respondo para ela. "Mas tem certeza que não quer tentar publicar na _V_? Quer dizer, agora que você é _super_ famosa e tals, eu sempre imaginei que um dia você sucumbiria às garras da _V._" eu continuo e ela solta uma risada.

"Confesso que eu até pensei nisso, mas não sei... Tem algo em trabalhar com você que me encanta." Ela responde e agora sou eu que coro. "Então, como está o seu pequeno?" Ela continua.

"Um pouco maior." Eu respondo.

"Eu adoraria revê-lo qualquer dia desses." Ela responde. "Ou talvez hoje à noite. Quer dizer, eu só tenho mais dois dias em Nova York, depois disso eu só volto mês que vem... Eu só queria mesmo entregar o manuscrito em mãos e te ver também, é claro." Ela continua e eu abro a boca pra respondê-la, quer dizer, o que eu devo responder? Ela estava se convidando pra ir à minha casa...

Tudo bem que a verdade era que ela estava se convidando para ver meu filho, mas quem ela quer enganar? Eu sinto daqui o cheiro que essa mulher tá exalando de couro e sei que ela nunca disse que já saiu com garotas antes, mas eu já estive no apartamento dela e eu passei um mês inteiro trabalhando com essa mulher e se tem uma coisa que funciona bem em mim – além do meu detector de mentiras – é o meu _gaydar_.

"A menos que você esteja ocupada." Ela começa a dizer e seus olhos verdes se arregalam como se ela estivesse pisando em um território que não devia, na mesma hora eu levanto minhas mãos e digo que não.

"Não, é logico que não. Eu não estou ocupada pra você... Quer dizer eu não estou ocupada de forma alguma. Você está convidadíssima para a casa hoje à noite ou amanha, não sei, o dia que for melhor pra você." Eu respondo, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

Meu deus, como eu sou ridícula!

Eu sou uma adulta já! E estou aqui me sentindo no ensino médio na frente dessa mulher. Ai como eu odeio mulheres e seus efeitos em mim...

Porra, Charlotte!

"Ótimo." Ela responde em um sorriso. "Então talvez você pudesse me buscar no hotel e então iriamos para a sua casa. A gente podia ir a uma pizzaria antes, o que acha?"

Pizza...

Meu deus, ela tá me querendo muito!

Ela até tá tocando no meu maior ponto fraco: _Comida!_

"Eu iria adorar uma pizza! Eu ainda não conheço as melhores pizzarias dessa cidade, mas acho que uma pesquisada no _Google_ resolveria nosso problema." Eu respondo e ela sorri novamente e se levanta, me fazendo acompanha-la.

"Então é um encontro." Ela responde, enquanto caminha comigo para a saída.

_Ai meu deus, eu vou ter um encontro!_

"Definitivamente." Eu respondo, tentando parecer o mais normal possível enquanto paramos na frente do elevador. Ela aperta o botão de chamar e se vira para a mim.

"A proposito, eu estou no _Plaza_. Seu numero ainda é o mesmo?" ela pergunta, me fazendo confirmar com a cabeça. "Ótimo, o meu também é o mesmo. Eu te ligo qualquer coisa." Ela continua e se aproxima de mim, quando a porta do elevador se abre e sem me dar nenhum tipo de sinal, ela simplesmente me dá um beijo no rosto e acena para mim antes de entrar no elevador.

Porra, Charlotte!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"O que temos para mim hoje, Betty?" eu pergunto, batendo meus dedos no balcão das encomendas. Betty tira os olhos do computador e olha para mim, enquanto um sorriso surge em seu rosto.

"Alguém está feliz hoje!" Betty responde e então eu percebo que eu também tenho um sorriso em meu rosto.

"Alguém está de bom humor hoje." Eu respondo de volta e ela ri, enquanto caminha para a outra sala, onde ficam as encomendas. Eu fico em silencio, enquanto a espero.

O dia foi bom, eu passei o dia revisando o livro de Charlotte, que por sinal é tão bom que eu nem vi as horas passar. O que foi ótimo pra mim, pois antes eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido comigo, sobre o lance do filme e seus finais alterados.

Quer dizer, eu sei bem o que está acontecendo: Eu estou ficando louca!

É logico que eu estou ficando louca!

Meus últimos meses foram uma loucura, todo esse estresse de se mudar para q filial de Nova York comeu todo meu tempo e todos os meus nervos e eu simplesmente não tive tempo algum para mim mesma devido a toda essa correria. Na verdade, já tem alguns anos que eu não tenho algum tempo para mim. Henry ocupa todo meu tempo, todos os meus pensamentos e preocupações, de modo que eu não consigo relaxar ou dedicar algum tempo para mim.

Eu não consigo me lembrar da ultima vez em que eu sai em uma sexta a noite ou a ultima vez que eu fui ao cinema ou a ultima vez em que eu beijei alguém, bem, e se nem beijar alguém eu tenho feito, imaginem o resto.

"Aqui está." Betty diz, me fazendo pegar de suas mãos um pequeno envelope. Eu olho para ele e depois para a Betty que agora tem sua atenção voltada novamente para o computador.

Eu abro então o envelope e tiro de lá um cartão postal. _"Saudações de Storybrooke."_ É o que está escrito no cartão postal.

"Maine?" Eu pergunto a mim mesma, enquanto saio da sala e caminho em direção aos elevadores. A foto do cartão é de um relógio, em uma espécie de torre ou algo do tipo e então e o viro, a fim de ler o que diz o cartão. Antes, eu olho para o envelope, novamente sem remetente. O barulho do elevador denuncia que ele chegou ao meu andar e eu entro, sem tirar meus olhos da frase que contem no cartão postal.

"_Nada mudou, Emma."_ Diz a primeira a linha e eu me pego olhando ao redor, me encontro sozinha, mas por algum motivo é como se eu sentisse que vários olhos estão a me vigiar. _"Você apenas passou a ver as coisas da forma que elas verdadeiramente são."_ Continua a frase e eu me vejo agora diante do térreo, enquanto eu leio a assinatura do cartão, com um nome que conheço muito bem, mas preferia ter me esquecido: _"Neal Cassidy" _


End file.
